Gambling
by Fireypassion
Summary: What happens when Kuchiki Byakuya finds two lutienents gambling during work hours? Threesome Byakuya/Renji/Shuuhei


**Author: **Fireypassion

**Title**: Gambling

**Summery:** What happens when Kuchiki Byakuya find two lutienents gambling during work hours? Threesome Byakuya/Renji/Shuuhei

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be more apperent if Grimmjow was alive or dead.(hopefully alive)

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language

**Note from the Author:** An old friend of mine came by and we were talking and we came up with this idea... yes im not going to deny that this is pretty close to smut and most likely the clsest to smut I'll ever get to !

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READERS DISCRESION IS ADVISED_** (lol doesn't it sound familiar?)

Renji Abarai playing chess with Shuuhei, and unbelievably to him, he was losing. _'How the hell did Shuuhei win 56 games?! The guy was from soul society, for god sakes! When did he have time to learn how to play human games? I mean, I was stationed in the human world longer than he was! '_

"Shuuhei! You're cheating! How can _you_ be better at this than _I_ am?!" accused Renji.

"Ichigo taught me how to play."

"What ?! But when I asked him to teach _me_, he said he was busy!"

"Heh, well maybe he likes _me_ more than _you_."

"Damn strawberry!"

"Hehe you owe me 3 bottles of sake"

They were about to start another game, which Renji was determined to win; when the door opened, revealing the captain of the 6th division. He didn't look too happy, although it wasn't hard to tell why. The man did wear a poker face, but occasionally emotions eat their way to the surface. Was it because his lutienent was playing chess during work hours instead finishing paper work, or was it because he secretly sneaked of to be alone with another man?" **DING DING DING **WE HAVE A WINNER!

"Renji. Why are you playing chess during work hours?" asked the captain calmly, waiting for the red head to make a wrong move.

"That is-"

"My fault Captain Kuchiki. I challenged your lutienent for a good game of chess. He is playing for the pride of the whole squad." interrupted Shuuhei, trying to cover the bottles of sake from view.

"Do not make excuses for him, Hisagi. It's obvious you were gambling on sake using a civilized game from the human world as a fall back in case you got caught." Harshly said Byakuya.

Shuuhei's try to wrestle out of the situation proved to be undeniably in vain. Meanwhile Renji tried to think of a plan only to come up with zilch. I mean, _you_ try to think of something when your captain is glaring at you and still managing to look sexy enough to blow your concentration to pieces.

"Captain I assure you-"

"Hisagi, if you are going to try to fool me again I'm going to punish both of you."

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" taunted Shuuhei. "Make us write 'gambling is bad' three hundred times?"

"You idiot! Captain he didn't mean it please don't take him seriously. We'll never do it again."

"No, I believe he meant what he said"

"Of course I did! So wacha gonna do now? Huh Byakuya?" mocked Shuuhei.

" How dare you taunt a captain! Bakudou 99 - kin." burst out Byakuya.

As soon as Byakuya uttered it, the lutienent of the 9th division fell down. His arms bound, as the bottles of sake rolled on the ground. The anger that was clearly on Byakuya's face was once again masked. Renji was shocked, but tied to reason with the angered Captain.

"Captain that really wasn't nesse-"

Renji got interrupted, when his captain caught his lips in a passionate kiss; that sent tingles throughout his body. The kiss was so strong, that Renji felt growing weak and let his body drop on the floor. Trying to catch his breath, he realized; that you should never underestimate Byakuya Kuchiki. The man was a god what else could he be?

Shuuhei on the other hand was still angry and now after witnessing something like that he was horny. Renji was so lucky to get this man as his captain. At first it was eye candy every time he visited his friend, but he couldn't help but fall in love with the man. Every single cold look and sentence just made him all the more attractive. Renji, he was a different story all together. Renji was fun to be around. Quick to anger and easy to tease. He want them! It was hard to be around the both of them sometimes. Occasionally good moment came, like going on the same mission, having a blast after work, _or_ playing chess. Maybe he shouldn't have made Byakuya mad, but still he didn't expect the man to do anything; much less bind him with a spell.

"Renji don't move" said Byakuya only to receive a nod. "And you, Shuuhei, bet you didn't see that coming"

"Are you talking about you binding me or you devouring Abarai?"

"Maybe both. Would you like a kiss too, Shuuhei?"

Byakuya cupped Shuuhei's face looking him straight in the eyes. Disapprovingly, finding taunting ones staring back. As if saying 'I dare you'. He let his hands venture lower, the neck, chest, abdomen. Coming to a stop at the crotch, and rubbing with fluid motion; earning a moan he stopped. Shuuhei growled disapprovingly and Byakuya gave a soft laugh.

"You like that Shuuhei? If you beg, I might do it again."

Shuuhei wasn't really a proud person, so begging wasn't that hard to do.

"Please"

"Who am I?"

"Byakuya-sama . Please Byakuya-sama"

"Please what?"

Shuuhei gave a desperate whined, "Please Byakuya-sama touch me again."

Byakuya laughed at how easily Shuuhei begged and how simple it was to please him, but complied anyways. Shuuhei started to moan.

"So how come...ah.. you didn't restrain Abarai..mm."

"He'll fallow my every order, you're the disobedient one." Hisagi laughed in reply.

Without stopping the Captain said, "Renji, we have been overlooking you. Come over here"

Renji was already starting to come around from his trance. Regardless, he fallowed the order. Unable to tear away his eyes from Shuuhei's aroused expression.

"Undress, you're going to help me with your friend here."

Renji did as he was told, throwing his clothes in the corner and not caring whether the clothes will have wrinkles later. Returning to the two men, he saw that the Captain got rid of Shuuhei's clothes. After seeing _that _body it's _really_ easy to say good riddance. Deciding he wanted a kiss from the moaning man on the floor, he carefully sat beside the captain took Hisagi's face in his hands and started to kiss his lips. He herd clothes shuffling and saw a very naked Byakuya. That pretty much settled it, the man was a god.

"Prep him, I have a better use for his mouth" said Byakuya evilly. "Got something for you there, Shuuhei."

He shoved his aroused member into Shuuhei's mouth, putting stop to all the replies he heard Shuuhei mutter. Eventually Hisagi gave up and started sucking. Enjoying the pleasant sensations and the slurping sounds that he herd; he was beginning to wonder why he didn't do this sooner. Than a moan rang out, which echoed around him and made him even harder. Apparently Renji understood what his captain said and was now exploring. Renji let curiosity get the better of him and was now wondering what would happen if he used more fingers.

Shuuheis mind was a white haze. Talk about eye candy and the guy didn't taste half bad either. Damn Renji's teasing fingers, where did he learn to do that? If they were going to play full out, then maybe he should too. He started to suck with more force and used his tongue in a different way. Using powerful, taunting strokes of his tongue, when his mind went in an even more blanker haze. What was the cause? Renji found his sweet spot and was now teasing it with those fingers of his. Unable to hold back loud moans; he soon tasted Byakuya's cum and heard a satisfied groan.

"Well, Mr. Hasagi has been holding out on us. What would you say we should do Renji?"

"Punish him." said Renji as another moan rang out.

"Indeed," answered Byakuya as he motioned Renji to change spots. Positioning himself Byakuya thrust into Hisagi and slowly started to move. Shuuhei pleaded for him to go faster, but Byakuya only laughed. Renji's magic fingers found their way to Shuuhei's length and were now teasing, groping, messaging and torturing the poor uke.

"I...ahah.. want Renji too..ahhmm"

Renji lied down under Shuuhei and slowly thrusted upward. Byakuya bit the uke's shoulder to distract him from the pain. Pain turned to pleasure. Silence was filled with moans and grunts. The room was filled with tension as their bodies rocked in unison. Release was inevitable. The collapsed on the floor trying to catch their breath. Renji looked at Shuuhei and Byakuya enjoying the view.

"Abarai if you're going to keep staring at us, were going to have to teach you a lesson."

Bindings long gone; Shuuhei embraced Renji and whispered in his ear, "Thaks Renji, you have magic fingers. I wonder what you can make your captain do using those."

Renji blushed but decided to answer, "I'm curious too."


End file.
